The Allen Walker Incident
by Krasnyy rvat Podsnezhnik
Summary: When Allen was helping putting boxes away, that carries what Komui had made, he fell, and inhaled one of the potions. He was de-aged a week before Mana died, and, when he remembers that he did, and gets his scar, and going into shock for a month, just like he did before, except at the Black Order. Update every Friday.
1. Fragrance

Chapter 1, Fragrance

Allen wondered what he was doing there in the first place. He sighed as he stacked the bottles containing stuff he did not want to know about.

"The science department is pretty laid back, despite what they make . . . right Timcanpy?" I smiled as Tim nodded his head 'yes' I then proceeded to climb the ladder to put away a box. Just then a loud boom moved the floor, so that the ladder would slip & fall. My back hit the floor with a dull thud making me un-able to move. A gas from the bottle snaked its way around the room in all of its raging, white sparkling glory, hell-bound to devour everything in the room in its gnarling demon stomach. I saw Tim fly around my head for a bit then left to find help. I was left alone to breathe in its sweet, yet deadly white orchid _fragrance_. I tried to fight fiend off sleep. _"Looking at that cloud of white hurts my eyes, I think I will stay here for a while. Maybe it won't hurt to close my eyes for a while."_ I gave in to sleep in the end, how pathetic. I gave in to one of Komui's wacky potions. I must be asking for a death wish or something.

. . .

_It was midnight, midnight on Christmas day, and the sky was shedding its frozen, crystallized tears called 'snowflakes' on to the frozen ground. There stood a little boy that lay in the street, almost meeting his end. He would have had died if it had not been for his father, or should I say, stepfather as per calling him this boy's father. The boy's 'father' pushed his 'son' out of the way of the stray dog cart*. He had just told his 'son' the words that he will never forget, and live up to those words as best as he could. _

"_Never stop walking, keep moving forward." _

_. . ._

Memories, my memories, were flying by so fast, but the weird thing was, that they were flowing **backwards**. It stopped flowing backwards a week before Mana had died, stopping today, years ago on the same day.

"wha' the 'ell 'appened? Ma' body hurts' all ova! Damn!" I stopped as I heard feet rushing to where I was, trying to stand, I failed to do so.

"Moyashi! Where are you? Hey! Leenalee, did your brother make some de-ageing potion or something? Because, I think that, that is Moyashi over there, you know the little boy over in Allen's clothing?" A read-head pirate-wanna-be pointed at my direction.

"HE'SSOCUTE!" A Asian girl ran towards me, only for me to bite her hand and back away and go into a defense position, and glare at them.

"Who the 'ell are ya guys? Ya don' seem ta be in da circus! Did anotha ' buncho basterds hi'a ya bunch ta beat ma?" I glared daggers into their dumb thick skulls. The Asian girl just stared, the male/female Asian tried to hide his/her's smile, and the wanna-be-pirate was rigged and silent, just staring into my mind, trying to evaluate if I was saying the truth. Which I was. The wanna-be-pirate shouted:

"Get Him!" So resulted in those three in failing over each other, while , even impaired by the numbness, got away from them with ease. Though towards the end, the male/female got out his (I found out his sex later when I heard him curse, I just refuse to call such a girly man a man) sword and depleted my stamina faster, and thus I fainted from exhaustion. I heard them yell at it for something, and carry me some place I feared to go too.

A.N~

Sorry for not updating for such a long time, I just wanted a nice long, LONG, break. Though, I did not mean for This long of a break. I am planning for this story to have around 27 chap. and update every week on Friday.


	2. A New Place

Chapter 2, A New Place

I started to wake up with a smell of medicine, great, they were already trying to get close to me so they can enjoy my pain later._ 'This stuffy blanket is WAY too stiff and itchy, the door jus- OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?'_

"The little boy is awake! Call Leenalee, Lavi, Komui, and Kanda down here!" At this point I was annoyed, first I got abducted, now they have REINFORCEMENTS? What Is Up With This Place, Like Really? Why Have So Many People To Beat Up A Kid, A Kid! Growling, I glared at the crazy-she-bat-thing and tensed up.

"Wha' am I her' fo' ya crazy-she-ba'-thin'? Mor' imo'tantly, why do ya hav' ta call up reinfo'cements her'-" The same group of people, the ones that kidnapped me, barged in and gaped at what I said, with the exception of two, a new person, and the pissed off samurai. ", an' wher' the HELL is Mana? Ya betta 'not of beat him'!"

" . . . Ma . . . na?" The Asian girl asked.

"Yea' ya dimwit, of cours' Mana! Wha' are ya stupid? Did ya hur' him'! Jus' ansa' a damned question no' will ya, stop standin' ther' an' ansa' me!" They still stood there like as if a BIG realization had just come over them. God, get me AWAY from this hell-hole! Now I was PISSED, seriously, how stupid can they get? After a couple of moments silence in the stark-white room, the girl asked the person who looks like her.

"Are you sure that this is Allen? Allen isn't rude like this, he is nice, loving, and caring. Do you think we just made a mistake?" It looked like she was on the verge of tears.

" Wha' do ya wan' me fo'? An' firs' thin' firs', I am no' nice, carin', or fuckin' lovin', tha' be Mana ya talkin' 'bout. But I ain' tha' weak person ya jus' said I was." By this point they were just standing there with their _damned_ mouths hanging open, what do they think they are, fish? Better not stare at them for to long, I'll catch there idoi-ieses*

"Do you want to tell us what your name is?"

"Wh' shoul' I tell ya?"

"So we can call you something else besides boy, or Moyashi 2."

"Wha' the hel' is a 'Moyashi'?"

"I will tell you, as long as you tell us your name."

"Can't"

"Why?"

" . . . . I don' like tha' name, 'cause it's no' my real name, jus' a name tha' I go' when I wa's adopted by Mana. Bu' if ya reall' whan' ta know, the' ya can jus' call me' Allen, Allen Walker." I mumbled my name, I hate people knowing my name, it lets them get close, and the closer they are, the more pain you fell when they betray you, or leave you alone.

"So the Moyashi became even smaller? That's something you don't see every day!" The samurai smirked, take note, kill the samurai when you have the chance, and get away with it.

"Well then Allen, would you mind staying here until we find were Mana is?" I just gaped at the girls look-a-like.

"Thi' ain' no'thin', I dealt wit' wors', jus' a littl' hungr', tha' all. So can' I ge' ou' of her'?" I edged closer to the edge of the bed and started to move my legs over the side when I felt hands on my shoulders, I moved my head to my left to see the girl kneel, grab my left hand, which was uncovered, and kissed it. Why did she kiss my hand, not just my hand, my _demon_ hand? No one ever touched it without disgust besides Mana, but usually walks on my right side so we can hold hands while walking down the street. So _why_ would a girl like her kiss my demon hand. In the distance I can hear screaming, yelling, and insane laughter, and crashes.

"Allen, it may not seem like it, but you are like you, forever exiled from society as a freak because of what we do, and what we have, you are not alone in this world Allen, there will always be people to look out for you, no matter what. Though, we don't have an appearance like you do, everyone one here, besides my brother, can do stuff that normal people can't and people fear us because of that. So will you stay here Allen? We would miss you dearly if you left us." I felt something coming down my cheeks, I moved my right hand to tough the salty water, were did they come from? I looked up towards the ceiling, and saw that there was no leak, and it was coming out of my eyes.

"Wa' goin' on? Why are ma eye's sheddin' water? Why would ya kiss ma han', when' people run awa' for' i'? Can ya tell me' pleas', I don' ge' thi'!" I felt more of the water coming down my face, and more faster and bigger than before.

"You never cried before Allen?" The pirate-wanna-be asked.

"Onl' once befo', but tha' was whe' I go' beat ta an inch' of ma lif', otha tha' tha' no, no' a singl' water' came dow' ma face, 'cept whe' it wa' rainin'." The 'tears' started to slow down, good, the less emotions I have, the better I can live in my world of pain. Great, now they are giving me the pity look, why to go Allen, now you have to deal with these idiots and their stupid sad minds. They wouldn't last long on the streets of London.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled, causing to worsen my headache. My mood is only getting worse the more I stay in this damned place.

"Shut up wil' ya? Ya worsening ma headach'. An' can ya leave now? It's three in tha' Fuckin' mornin'!" With that they got the idea, and left. I checked if anyone was outside of my door, and ran out into the hall once I found out that there was no one in the there, and ran through this place's damned hallway's, I only heard the beating of my heart and the thumping of my feet in the echoing halls.

A.N~

I DID type a 1,000 words, because I was asked to type a bigger chapter this, and I did. In case you don't know, I just typed around 3,000 words today, on courtesy of my just posted story (theory), 'The Adam and Eve Theory', though it does not make too much sense on how I wrote it. See (Type/Read) you next week!

TGG~


	3. Cared for by She-he?

Chap 3. Lost

10-21-19XX, Four days

'Cold. It is cold. Where am I at? This place is a maze!' I slowly trudged towards two double doors that had a warm draft coming curling out into the frozen corridor. When I went into the room, I saw that there was a dirt floor that was lower than the rest of the building. Stumbling, I made my way to a corner of the dirt area and curled up into a loose fetus position and stayed for awhile, soon I heard the doors open, and I just wrapped my knees closer to my chest to make myself smaller. I listened to the person's breathing in the dark, and the rhythmic _'whooshes'_ of some kind of blade cutting the air. Around perhaps thirty minutes later, I noticed that sounds had stopped, and footsteps had started to come towards me. The door opened, and I heard a muffled shouting, which caused the footsteps to turn towards the door. I was near enough to hear what the person had to say.

"No, I have not seen the Moyashi-" The muffled voice came back, and it sounded like it was asking a question. "Is it a crime to walk to a corner and practice over there?" I felt a warm cloth fall over my whole body. The door shut.

"Not that I know of.~ Can't I just ask a question, Yuu-_**kun**_?"

"Lay off, you old geezer, **AND DON'T CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!**" This 'Yuu-kun' person yelled, and the area suddenly filled with crashing noises and a dark aura filled with killing intent.

"Okay, okay, I just wanted you to know that 'Allen' was missing, and wondered if you have seen him, and if you did, hurt o-." The voice started to go away slowly, and was cut off by the door slamming in his face. I listened intently and heard the footsteps approaching once again. As I felt the warm weight being lifted off of me, I looked behind me and saw that the she-he was scowling at me.

"Wha' do ya wan' ya she-he? Can' ya see tha' I wan' ta be alon'? Fuck off!"

"What are you doing here, Moyashi? Aren't you supposed to be in the hospital , you damned brat?"

"Can' take i', 'cause all tho' people ova' ther' fuss ova me. I'm fine alon' with ma self! I don' need their pity! The' gonna' die a ha' beat' if the' liv'd whe' I lived a' week - min's cause' more tha' on' deat' ova the' ya know." I got out of my fetus position and got up, walking towards the she-he.

"Finally, the Moyashi got some sense in him. Now why can't you be like this every day, and not be a pain-in-the-ass-happy-go-lucky type of guy all the fucking time? That was the reason why I called off Tiedoll, otherwise you would have been flooded with panicked people asking questions, since you have been sleeping for three days now." Why would anyone worry about me? Why can't they just yell 'Demon!' like everyone else does? Why did that lady kiss my hand, my Cursed Hand? Why are they treating me so nicely, especially if I've been out for three days? Is it so they can get close to me so they can beat me? 'Can't they just leave me alone to rot in the light and thrive in the darkness? Why do they infest me with happiness when I roost in pain and hatred – when it's the complete opposite of me?'

"Why do ya people care so muc' 'bout ma when I'ma monsta' an' a demon? Don' try ta help ma', jus' le' me be alon' an' so tha' I can' die in peac' an' quiet!" I held back the tears that threaten to fall. The she-he stepped back, then, pausing, walked back towards me. I stayed still as he picked me up.

"I'm taking you to my room, Moyashi."

"Wha' ya doin', an' ya neva' told ma wha' Moyashi even means!"

"It means Beansprout. Now shut up, or otherwise I will take you to the hospital instead covered with a slit throat done by Mugen." With that, I stayed as quiet and as still as possible, not just because of the possible death threat, but because of the thought that I would have to go back to that damned place. Warmth; I feel warm; why do I, a monster, a demon, feel warm when it is not Mana who gives it? Does that mean that I can feel the heat that other people give, and that I have learned to receive it? I felt sleep filtering through me as the she-he's shoes struck the floor, the noise ringing out in an echo throughout the hall.

# # #

Quick A.N~

If it seems that my writing style changed, it does that when I listen to different types of music. Take for instance, 'Dear Kanda', I was listening to 'Epic Music', and I wrote this on different days and with different music, so that may be why it seems that my style has changed.

# # #

12-22-19XX, Three days

I shifted my weight to my right side, hoping to get into a more comforting position on the floor. I open my eyes knowing that I can't go back to sleep. I yawned and stretched, then pulled down my right arm so that I can rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"Che. About time you woke up Moyashi, I was starting to think you finally died, which I would have gladly acknowledged." The she-he walked into the room closing the door behind him.

"How come ya' ar' da onl' one who treas' ma coldl' hm?" I stated as I got out from the makeshift bed, the other just went to his bed and to took out a sword and started to polish it. I am not going to run away when I am under his watch, but that does not mean that I can't make fun of him though, _she-he_. Better than the circus 'beds' though. I quickly folded the blankets, after that I went to a corner and started to stretch and do the other basic work outs that I do in the circus, it is better to be in shape than be out of shape.

"What are you doing Moyashi? Geez, even when you are a kid you still do crazy stunts like that to keep you fit." I glanced over from my position, a cross between squatting and crossing my legs, just that I was doing a handstand and pushing up and down.

"The reaso' why' I do dis' is so tha' I don' ge' hur' whe' I do tha acrobat'cs, 'cause ya can' ge' ya-self kille' if ya do i' wron' ya know."

"Whatever, let's just something to eat, though I expect you to be quiet, or I will kill you." As I got out of my position, he glared at me, a death glare. Don't know what got up his ass, I wonder what time it is. Oh, its 4:37 a.m, he is right, it is time to eat breakfast. I walked a bit slower than usual, I was trying to work out the sore and tired muscles from my last 'Disciplinary lessons' that Cosmio gave me.

"ALLEN! ALLEN WHERE ARE YOU?!" I stopped tweaking out the kinks in my muscles and walked faster. The she-he seemed to notice my uneasiness, grabbed me and went into a full on run.

"Wh' ya runnin'?"

"I don't want to get into trouble, and have that Baka Usagi spreading rumors that I like you. Seriously, I am going to have to drill Mugen into his stupid, pea-sized brain of his one of these days!" My head was spinning since he ran pretty fast, then when I was about to get severe motion sickness, he stopped in front of two big wooden doors and opened them. She-he threw me unto the ground, and told me to go up to the counter and ask for food.

"Wha' eva' ya say, sinc' I hav' ta ea' befo' I do all o' ma wor' outs." I went up to the counter and asked what they have.

"Why honey, I can make all of the foods that you want me to make you!"

"The'a piec' o brea', an' som' pea soup'll be good fo ma righ' now."

"Are you sure that's what you want honey? I can make you some ham sandwiches and some curry."

"Wha' tha HELL is 'Curry'', min' tellen' ma wha' tha is fo ma'? An' no, I jus' wan' some pea-soup an' some brea'." I muttered as I followed the she-he to and empty table.

"Curry is a spicy dish made in India (Did I get that right?) and is now served all over the world, it is good to eat in the mornings that have a hint of winter sometimes." The pirate-wanna-be waltzed in, walks up to me, and ruffles my hair.

"Don' touc' ma hair'! Les' ya wan' lice" With that said he retreated his hand and rubbed it on his coat, making a disgusted face while doing so.

"You really don't have lice do you?'"

"R'lax, if I did, I would'v let ya kee' on rouchin' ma hai' wanna-be."

"Wanna . . .be?" The she-he snickered at his nick name I gave him.

"Baka Usagi, he means that you are copying the image of a pirate, but you don't act like one, so you just impersonate one. That is what Moyashi means by 'wanna-be'."

" . . . . Why did you call me a wanna-be Allen?" The wanna-be pleaded to me. My answer was me throwing my spoon at him and drinking the rest of the soup from the lip of the bowl. I smirked as I heard a squeak, clash, and thump. Must have had hit him, and caught him off guard.

"Lavi, did you find Allen yet? I can't find and I thou-" The Asian girl just stood there, trying to hold in her laugh as she saw the scene unfold. "- Well, I see that you found Allen. Or Kanda did, and you just got here."

"Second one Lenalady, and you correct, CONGRATS! YOU WON . . . nothing." The red-head said sarcastically. I saw that that was the perfect time to get up and leave while they were too busy chatting. She-he must have seen me get up, and decided to follow me so that he too doesn't have to listen to their idiotic talking. A while after I left, I heard yelling and frantic voices mixed with crashes from the kitchen.

"Moyashi, I'm going down to the training room, you are coming too, I want to see what you are capable of. Let's see how long you can last in a battle against me." With that said, I slowed down and walked behind him to the same place where I found three days ago. We went down to the dirt floor and went into our battle positions.

A.N.~

Sorry about the 'short' chapter this week, I was supposed to write all Thursday, but I ended up playing an online Black Oops game with my sister, since she works two jobs and lives in Colorado. Don't believe me, well, there is not one thing I can do about that. I would like to thank my Editor, Kenzie Perth, for editing my chapter. I will also be making a Christmas Special (God my fingers are going to die), and a thank you to all of the people that liked, and or followed my stories, 'Dear Kanda' and 'The Allen Walker Incident' in the 'finale chapter', though there is only going to be 28 chapters, this one is kind of a 'Ghost Chapter' or a 'Phantom Chapter' if you want to call it that. Though, the Christmas Special is not going to follow the story line, so it too will be a 'Ghost Chapter', a chapter that is supposed to not exist.

Sorry about the Cliff-Hanger, I just wanted to know that you guys will come back next week, since I update once every Friday and all!


	4. Fight

Chap. 4 Fight

12-22-19XX, three days left

The she-he made his move towards me, holding his 'Mugen' in his right hand and his left hand over the hilt of his sword, and drew his sword back to the right side of his body. I placed my left foot behind me and crouched down and ran towards him. As the she-he was about to bring the sword to my left side, I rolled forwards underneath him, stood up and aimed to hit the crook of his right knee. I heard him grinding his teeth in pain, and walked to a position where he can guard his injured knee and could still put his weight on the leg. I too got into a position and tried to slow my breathing down so that he can't tell when I am exhaling or inhaling, you can get beat easier if they attack you at a crucial point when you are breathing. My left foot slid closer towards him, followed by my right foot as I making my way over towards him. He put his injured foot first, he must ignoring the pain or he gets over wounds fast.

"Your pretty good for a Moyashi Moyashi (I made Kanda say Beansprout twice because Allen is a child, thus a 'Beansprout of the Beansprout' if you want why), why can't you be this good when you are just a teen?"

"In da street' o' London, ya etha' die in a figh' o' ya liv' in a figh', ya show mercy, ya die." I made a running start towards him, threw a punch towards his chest cavity, but he swung his sword in such a way that it hit my fist and blocked the punch. I landed and my bottom.

"I guess that means that I win this fight."

"Nah, all ya di' wa' block i', i' ain't somethin' specia' ya kno'?" I rubbed the back of my head and stood up. "Ya da firs' one ta push ma so fa' in a whil', sinc' I am' beate' an' jumpe' alo'." The she-he seemed surprised that I could still walk.

"You are right, it's just right now, most people would be groveling on the floor screaming their heads off." I twitched my eye at the thought of being lumped in with a bunch of soft weaklings.

"I suffere' more pain tha' this' ya know! An' Don' lump' ma in wit' thos' fuckin' yello' bellies! Don' know why the' woul' cry 'cause thei' han' hi' meta', pathetic!" I snorted and turned my head towards the door of the training room so that I can tend to my hand.

"Where do you think your going Moyashi? We still have to finish the fight!" The she-he looked PISSED, but I learned when to back out of a fight when needed, and this was one of those times.

"I'm withdraw'n 'cause I' seem' tha' I'm on da losin' sid', an' I nee' ta trea' ma han', 'efore i' ge's s'ollen ya know!" I shouted at him with great anger and slammed the door behind me. After walking for a while, I leaned against the wall and looked at through the window. The fight must have taken a long time since the sun looked to about afternoon. I better get back, as I got off from leaning on the wall I realize that I had no idea how I got there.

"FUCK! HO' DA HEL' DI' I GE' HER' DAMN YA AN' YA FUCKI' HALLWAYS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping that this whole damned place could just go away and go to hell. I turned back to the wall and kicked it out off pure rage. I looked at my right hand, Fuck that she-he, now I can't use BOTH of my hands, one paralyzed and the injured so I can't use it, great.

"Allen? Where are you, we have been looking for you all over the place! OH MY GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOUR HAND?!" The Asian girl ran up to me and grabbed my injured hand and inspected it carefully.

"Jus' go' i' injure' nothin' muc', thoug' no' I can' use bot' o' ma han's 'cause of ma disability an' da otha go' injure'." She gaped at me then smiled sweetly, then picked me up.

"Can I take you to the hospital Allen, I'll get the head nurse to treat your hand."

"Wha' are ya doin'? Put ma down!" I struggled against her grip, but the Asian girl has an iron grip though.

"You really need to learn some manners Allen! I never know that you would be THIS rude when you were a kid!" I tuned her out and instead though up of way that I can get away from her, all them I do not see happening. Just great, now we are at the DAMNED hospital, seriously, why is this place so FUCKED up? I pouted as it was starting to become more and more clearer that she was not going to let me go, however much I try, she has one strong grip.

"Damn ya an' all ya carin' people! I'm fine by ma'self! I don' need ya help!" She stopped in front of the doors, oh SHIT! The she-bat opened the door and saw me, and boy does she look PISSED.

"Allen, where did you go? You should know that it is against rules to leave the Hospital area until you are discharged, so where did you go, and why is your hand damaged as well?" I looked down at my right hand and shrugged, causing her to get even more pissed.

"I migh' o' trie' ta hi' She-he, an' he blocke' i' wit' hi' sword whe' we where practicin' fightin'." I shuddered at the thought of what the She-bat was going to do to him. The She-bat leaned towards me, hit a pressure point on my neck. My vision started to fade as I was giving to the She-bat.

A.N~

Sorry about the late update, I spent too much time watching youtube videos, sleeping, drawing, and playing videos games, and watching a match from UEFA.


	5. Infirmary

Chap. 5 Infirmary

12-23-19XX, two days left

My hand hurts, no it doesn't hurt, it HURTS A LOT. Period. Not only that but now my arms and legs are restrained now as well, fuck this shit, these people are going DOWN! What did they do to me? Everything is blurry, fuzzy, blinding, and numb.

"I see that you are awake now Allen, you're in the infirmary in case you want to where you're at. It's nice to meet you, my name Komui Lee, I am the supervisor of the European Black Order Headquarters." I focused my eyes on the person that I saw when I first woke up in this _damned_ hospital, the Asian girl's look-a-like, maybe they come from the same place? Whats he doing? Why the hell is he putting his hand towards me? I'm not going to hold hands with him, the only person that I will allow to be close to me is Mana, and only Mana, though I will NEVER say that out loud, I don't need that stupid clown to dot me even more than he has already. The Komui Lee person is still holding out his hand, and now he is starting to smi-.

"Fake."

"Huh?"

"Ya smile is a' fake, it is real'y obvious ya know. An' can ya also' stop holdin' out ya hand it is startin' ta ge' creep' . . . very creep'."

"How . . . ? Allen, how did you know that I was not giving out a true smile?"

"It's obvious when you too wear a fake smile for as long as I have, so what did you see? A raping, or were you raped? Maybe it was murder? Kidnapping? Sneak into a Brothel? Killed? Drugs? Gangs? Or where you taken as a hostage? Or are you insane with grief?" I kept my voice cold, even when I saw the man started to shuffle towards a chair at the end of the bed and sit in it. He looked like he was trying to not look at me, don't tell me that he thinks I went through all of that, though I WAS almost beat to death and was also kidnapped by some men that wanted to get at Mana for something.

"No. Though, by my orders, many people have died because I have to send them out or we will lose this 'Holy War', and everything that we love would be forever gone."

"Wha' do ya mean by 'Ho'y Wa''?"

"That Allen, will be near impossible to tell you, though you will know when you get older. I just don't know why Central is forcing kids to fight in this war, and only see them as sacrifices, they are humans too you know, my dear, dear sister Leenalee, and those disgusting octopuses Lavi, and Kanda!" Is it me, or does he have a . . . a . . . a . . . a sister complex! Yeah! I think that that is what they call it! But what's up with the 'octopus' thing anyways? And this place is headed by this crazy 'Komui Lee' Person?! No wonder why they are all insane! I think that this place is an asylum, but then why are they aloud to walk around, and if this place is an asylum, then why am I in it? I wouldn't be surprised if it was because of my arm, the demon arm.

"On' questio'."

"Yes?"

"Is dis place an i'sane asylum o' somethin'?" 'Komui Lee' made funny sounds like as if he was choking, one less insane-sister-complex-idiot in the world I suppose.

"Why do you ask that Allen?"

"Eve'yone he'e is jus' st'ange, tha's why I as'ed, ya go' a problem wit' dat?" I glared at him until the I.S.C.I (Short for insane-sister-complex-idiot) man started to make himself smaller, five seconds, new record. I guess that my 'I want to rip off your head, and serve your cold dead body to your family, then tell them that they ate you until after they are done eating your body' type off look. I leaned back on the bead, even though I just slept a day, that doesn't mean that I had a restful sleep. I still can't comprehend that dream.

. . .

Allen's Dream

_ The snowflakes were falling heavy, but Mana and I were in the city, so when the snow hit the ground it just turned into a disgusting brown and black slush. Mana was holding my hand so that I won't get lost in the sea of crowds, for some reason I can't hear him, though he did seem like he was really happy. It seems like it is my birthday, my adopted birthday that is. Mana and I were just walking out of a shop, by the smell I'll have to guess a food shop. We were happily talking with each other when I walked ahead of Mana when I felt someone push me . . . then the world around me went black._

_ "Little boy, are you lost?" I looked around me, but I only saw darkness. When I tried to speak my voice wouldn't give an indication that it would work._

"_Do you want to know something?" The area that I was in suddenly lit up, I was in a room that was covered in blood, the same as the piano in the middle. It would be impossible to discern what color the room and the piano used to be._

_ A white clothed person started to walk up towards me, he must have been the one talking to me._

_ "You my boy, are the person that can either lead the world to Hell or Heaven, you are the only person that can chose what will happen, will you side with the **** or stay as a ********? Don't worry, you will have enough time to chose. Just remember, you are THE ONLY person that can change the world, for Hell , or for Heaven. I will wait for your response, it is not for me to say if you remain loyal to the same people who called you a traitor and locked you up, then later you get framed for trying to murder a man when you were being protected by the man from a threat, even though you did not lift a single finger against him, and he was just doing his job to protect you." I blinked in confusion about what he was talking about, I was just walking down the street when I was pushed and ended up here, and the last time I checked, Mana is supposed to be my adoptive father, not babysit me just because someone wants to hurt me._

. . .

After that, I don't know what happened, though what I DO know is that I woke up with a head-splitting head ache, and then a COMPLETE stranger just started to try and talk to me, and might be the reason why this place is a hell hole and an insane asylum.

"Allen, are you feeling okay?"

" 'Course I a' ya ar' ya an idoi'? Can' I jus' rememba' a drea'?" I fussed as the 'Komui Lee' started to talk to me like as if I was a little baby, add Komui Lee to me _To Kill List_ along with She-He/Kanda, oh how I can't wait until I can see their surprised faces. Komui Lee started to slowly back out of the, I must have been laughing, and laughing darkly enough to scare him shitless.

"What about the 'To Kill List', and did I hear my name followed by Kanda's?" I let my face go blank. Shit, I must have been talking out loud.

"No . . . ya wer' jus' imaginin' stuf', I don' kno' wha' ya ar' talkin' 'bout!" I would have just kept on talking, if it hadn't been for the fact that the Asian girl had just opened the door, and smash it into her brother's face.

"Nii-san! Oh my god, I am SO sorry! I just heard that Allen had woken up and I thought that you would be in your office and I was so worried for Allen that I didn't notice that you were behind the door!" What is she talking about, I seem to have lost her at the 'Nii-san' part.

"Oh Leenalee! I missed you so, it doesn't matter what you do! As long as I can be with my beloved Leenalee!" I honestly felt bad for her, with her brother clinging to her and wiping his snot and tear stuffed face alongside her arm as she was CLEARLY trying to hide her embarrassment on her face by turning away from me. If I were her, I would have beaten him to a pulp by now.

"Actually there was another reason why I came down here, Allen's birthday is coming up in two days." What is she? A stalker?

"Ho' do ya kno' tha'?"

"A secret makes a woman woman" (Hahaha see if you know which Anime this came from!) The girl put her finger to her lips and closed an eye. Yep, defiantly a stalker.

"Leenalee, can you help me with my work? You know how lonely I can get without you, and your coffee!" The I.S.C.I.T (insane-sister-complex-idiot-toddler) man begged his sister.

"Fine, only if you get your work done and don't mess around!"

"YEAH! LEENALEE IS GOING TO HELP ME!" The I.S.C.I.T man ran out of the room leaving me wondering what _HELL_ just went on.

"Sorry Allen, Nii-san is always like that, well, I just wanted to know what kind of things you would want."

"Nothin' reall', anythin' bu' be in thi' asylu' any mo'e, da onl' perso' tha' make' sens' 'ere is She-he!"

"You mean Kanda?"

"I hear' him ge' calle' 'Yuu-kun' by a ol' soundin' man."

"Uhm . . . okay? Well, I have to go now, see you later Allen!" And with that all of the annoying people went away, finally, they were starting to drive me crazy! I looked down towards me wrists, tied to the bed, great. Looks like no more escaping for me! I felt a head ache of what the pirate-wanna-be's personality is going to be like. . . . FUCK, KILL ME NOW!

A.N~

Sorry about the late update, I got carried away reading Naruto fanfictions, even though I have NO FUCKING CLUE what happened, or what is going on, I AT LEAST have SOME knowledge about Naruto . . . . sort of. I will have to thank Neko-kun later, because without her I would have no idea what they mean by Nine-tailed fox, but I don't know many things, but that's okay! I can just do what Neko-kun did! Read so many fanfic.s that you know everything about the Anime even though you barely watched/read it, or didn't read/watch it at all (which I don't watch Naruto at all, nor do I read it). Goes into a corner to be depressed over the fact that I am going to waste my time reading fanfictions rather than watching the actual Anime it's self.


	6. To Kill List

Chap. 6, To Kill List

12-23-19XX, two days left

Here I was, trying to get some peace and quiet, when the stupid wanna-be-pirate barges into my room by being kicked in by an old man that was wearing, what looked like, makeup on his face.

"OW! JIJI-PANDA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" This resulted in the wanna-be being face pummeled by the makeup man again.

"I should ask what you are doing?" Makeup man spat at the wanna-be and sat on top of him. "So . . . you must be the 'Allen Walker' Komui was talking about."

"Yea', so wha'? Ya gonna' pu' mak'up on ma face' o' som'thin'? 'Cause I go' new's fo' ya, I wil' kil' ya befo' ya do, ya Mak'up Man!" The man stiffened his back and tried to keep his face calm. Wanna-be gave an 'OH SHIT!' face.

"I see that you don't have the same manners as Allen does, but that doesn't matter. 'Allen' I came here to ask you some questions, not to put 'makeup' on your face." Makeup Man shook his head in disbelief.

"No' ho' am ma suppose' ta kno' tha' whe' ya jus' cam' in here'?" I glared at him, and was surprised to see that the older man didn't shrink back, though he did look a _bit_ scared, and the wanna-be gave a shriek.

"Are you sure this is Allen? I don't think he would give murderess glares like this, and want to kill his allies . . ." The wanna-be said in a shaky voice.

"You are right about that, but Lavi, you need to remember that not everyone acts the same when they were children. You of all people should know that Lavi." Lavi, so that's Wanna-be's name!

"Lav', so tha's ya name, thoug' I thin' tha' I wil' jus' kee' on cal'in' ya Wanna-be thoug'. It fits ya betta tha' Lav', ya kno' tha' ya shoul' a' leas' tel' ya nam' whe' ya kee' ma her' ya kno'!" I moved my glare down to Wanna-be.

"ALLLLEEENNNNNNNN!" Wanna-be jumped onto my bed, hugged me, and started to cry.

"GE' OF' O' MA YA FUCKIN' YA DUMB ASS BEFO' I KIL' YA!" Wanna-be stopped then fell out of my bed and scooted behind makeup man. Well, that IS to be expected when one has received a death threat from someone who WOULD fulfill it, and was a child.

"Y-Yea-Yeah, I would like to live please? I would VERY much like to live!" He stuttered.

"Please ignore Lavi, his mental capacity has all ways been small. Now then, I would like to ask some questions about you Allen. The first question is, where are your parents?"

"Coul' car' les' 'bout the', they ca' die' fo' al' I car'."

"Where did you grow up?"

"Wh' ar' ya askin' al' thes' question's?"

"Where did you grow up?"

"No wh' am I getin' question', so i' I answe' ya question', wil' ya answe' min'?"

"Sure 'Allen', where did you grow up?"

"Streets' o' London, an' travelin' 'round Europ'." Why am I doing this?

"Did you live in a home?"

"I' ya cal' a circu's an' the' abandon'd buildin's, the' ye' i' di'."

"How long have you traveling?"

"A coupl' a' year'."

"Who did you travel with?"

"Can I no' answe' tha' on'?"

"If you want to. How old are you?"

"I can' tel' ya the actua' numbe', but I migh' be aroun' 10 year' ol'." Wanna-be's eyes widened with surprise and the bookman shuffled a bit.

"All of my questions are done, now you can ask me what questions you want me to answer."

"Wha's up wit' thi' looney hous'?"

"This is the European Black Order Headquarters (I'm too lazy to look up what its really called), and is the central for the 'Holy War'."

"Wha' is thi' 'Hol' Wa''?"

"Komui will tell you later, I'll make sure he does."

"Who ar' ya fightin' agains'?"

"Komui will tell you later as well."

"Wha's ya nam'?"

"I prefer my title, 'Bookman'." That sounds better than Makeup man.

"Wha's up wit' the wanna-be actin' lik' on' of tha' bra's (Yes, I am aware what that looks like! It's supposed to be brats) tha' go to see tha' circu's."

"It's because its his 49th persona."

"Spli'?"

"No."

"Umm, Panda-jiji?" The non-split-wanna-be-soon-to-be-on-to-kill-list spoke up. "I sort of came here to take 'Allen' to get some food." My (maybe) next target held up his left pointer finger while we just looked at him like he does have a mental capacity of a three year old.

"Can ya sto' cal'in' ma' tha'? I woul' lik' i' bette' if ya cal'ed ma' by ma' old 'Nam'', re'" (want to kill me now!? Well, I don't care, it IS only like two more chapters before 'Allen' remembers)

"Red? Why were you nicknamed that?" Bookman sent Wanna-be a glare.

"Wh' are ya askin' tha' Wanna-be?" I spat. Though, the food sounded good, after all, I had not eaten since I had spared with Kanda. Yup, I'm going with Wanna-be to go eat. I slipped out from the covers and walked over to Wanna-be.

"Wh-Wha-What are you doing Al-Red?"

"Ar' w' goin' to tha' foo' plac' o' no'?" I pulled Wanna-be up so he can lead me to the cafeteria. I snickered as we just left Bookman in alone the room, pondering what just happened.

"Hey A-Red, do you need me to carry you on my back, you know give you a piggy-back ride?"

"FUKING! Hel' no"

"Okay then." Wanna-be looked slightly deflated by my answer. On my left I saw blinding light and looked towards it. A window. Freedom. I glanced at Wanna-be, he wasn't paying attention, good. I stopped, turned around, and bolted for the window. There was a shout behind me just before I felt a sudden heavy weight on my back. Someone put a burlap bag over my head, the only thing that I could do was wreck hell-bent fury on the person that was carrying me. Liquid, bingo, I broke the person's skin. I immediately felt the weight remove from me, so I took of the bag and tore down the hallways. The only thing that I saw from my attackers was blonde braided hair.

A.N~ RTS (TGG)

Sorry for the late update again! I have to finish four projects by Monday and Tuesday, even though we got them ALL this week. Although, I do have good news and semi-good semi-bad news! The good news is that I might be able to update every two days after Christmas, but not Sunday or Wednesday because of church UGH! I hate it that even though I am an Atheist I still have to go to church! Fuck church! I believe in science and some Buddhism! But yeah, the other news is that I might be able, in four years, be able to go to a Boarding School in England in my Junior Year! (If I can afford the money!), though I won't be able to write stories for that whole year . . .


	7. Moustache

Chapter 7, Moustache

12-23-19XX, Two days left

"W—t - we –o-ng to do w-th him?" There was shuffling from what I could hear, since I seemed to be blind folded by my captors. I tried to move my arms, they are tightly bonded by some kind of material, looks like my legs have the same fate as well. Fuck.

"S-ems h- is awa-e." I hear someone approaching me.

"I have been waiting for you to wake up. I have some questions to ask you 'Allen'." I could practically hear the smirk on whoever's face is talking to me; I can't wait to wipe it off their face. Though, I wonder what this person wants from me.

"An' wha do ya from ma? No' many peopl' kidna' other' ya kno'. I am ver' irritate' by now, I w's abou' to ge' some foo'I swear, if I didn't have a fucking blindfold on I would spit in the person's face for not letting me eat! Even the people at the circus waited until I was done eating until they gave me 'lessons', now him on the other hand . . . he is just fucking rude beyond all belief.

"Set him up in the machine Link." I felt my bonds being cut off and arms go around me and pulled me up.

"I am sorry for doing, if I could, I would never do this, simply because this is torture no-should go through." The person who was carrying me whispered in my ear. I start to wonder what kind of treatment they are going to give me. After what seemed like a short walk, I was put down unto what felt like a metal chair, I froze at its touch. My arms were fastened, as well as my legs, and after they were done with that, I felt a small prick on my arm. The area around where they gave me the shot quickly became hot and began to hurt like hell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" I tried to rip my arms out of the restraints, only to be slapped by a whip and my cheek adding more to my pain and drawing blood. The pain slowly traveled up my arm and started to envelop my chest, then my other arm, my legs, and then my head. It felt like someone was poking thousands of hot needles both in and out of skin, in a one inch diameter. As the pain ridiculed through my body, blood dripped from me mouth as I pleaded for them to stop.

"Why would I do that? Though, I will ease the pain if you follow my orders." The blindfold was taken off of my face. There was a man that had a stern and strict face on, as well as a horrible moustache. I shook my head, not able to speak due to the pain. His face became angry at my declination, and whipped me again, after he ordered the person, that I assume felt bad for me, to take of my shirt, and hit on my chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Black dots start to cloud my vision as the pain overrides me, and as more blood starts to stain my skin and pants. The dots took over my vision as I felt myself grow limp and tired. I heard a slightly caring tone and an uncaring tone, and I felt the bindings fall off of my arms.

. . .

12-24-19XX, One day left

I awoke with bindings on my arms and on my legs, all the pain from before had subsided, and my wounds weren't treated. I moved my eyes around to get a good look of the place the shoved me into. It was a small room with a dull iron gray tint, with a dirt floor, and a door that seemed to be made with VERY hard wood and was supported with metal linings. The same man who wanted me to be in his service was standing in front of me, he ordered the same needle with the same stuff to be injected into my arm again. He was now holding a whip, and he was holding happily and energetically. The man started to whip with practiced ease, hitting me. 1, 3, 5, 9, 12, 15, 20, 23, 28, 36, I lost count. All the man did was rant about how he would stop if I followed him, why should I do that when all I want is to be free and to be accepted by other people? My screams came to a halt, even though I wish to keep on screaming, I have screamed my throat sore. He just kept on hitting me. I don't know when, but he eventually stopped hitting me when I heard the doors clang open, followed by yelling. The Wanna-be, She-he, and the Asian girl came through the door and started to yell at the man, well, more like the Wanna-be and the She-he were yelling at him, the Asian girl came to me and started to talk nonsense, I'm not even sure what she was saying. I can't understand what any of them are saying, even though the words sound familiar, I can't understand their words.

"Allen are you okay?" What is she saying? I merely stared blankly at her, why should I care? Why should she care? Why should the _**WORLD**_ care? She looked like she was going to cry, though she instead held back her tears and pulled me towards her, and broke away my bindings, and ran out the room and into the hallway. The Asian girl started to yell the non-coherent words again and she ran into what look like the hospital wing from before. Even the same lady from before! When they settled me in a bed, the lady began to dress my wounds, all the while asking (from what I think she is trying to do) what happened to me, or what the man did to me. I remained silent. The lady looked nervously at me and motioned for the Asian girl to get out of the room.

"Do you understand me?" She said very slowly, not that would help any, since I can't understand her and all. So I gave her a shrug.

"Can you speak?" I just looked at her. She began to make sounds and move her mouth. I know what she means now, I shook my head, and pointed to the hole in my left arm and to my other wounds, then pointed to my throat.

"Allen, do you think you can write for us?" The She-bat lady motioned her hands like as if she was writing on paper. I nodded, she then gave me a paper and pencil. I started to write down; _Who was that __**Man**__? Why did that __**Man**__ want me to follow him? Is it done now? Can I go back to Ma-_. The pain became unbearable as it finally became present, my eyes widened with shock. I screamed as loud as I could, only to be meet with silence and the woman's strange words. Tears fell from my eyes as I silently screamed in pain and in agony, I curled up into a tight fetus position and waited until the injection's pain had stopped, though at some point, like last time, I blacked out.

A.N~

Sorry about the long wait like always! Yeah I know, a sad and gruesome chapter (don't yell at me!), but it came to my attention that I tend to have Allen/ or Red, be knocked out, or fall asleep at the end of my chapters . . . I bet it is because it is WAY more easier to finish the chapters like that. As for Yullen week . . . I might be able to do one two years from now! Yeah! (( Idiot Right?))


	8. Christmas Special

Christmas Special

12-25-19XX, 5:43 p.m, Christmas day

There he was, sitting at my fucking table again. The annoying brat who called himself Allen Walker. I don't know why he sits at my table; even the day he arrived he sat himself down at the table ONLY I sit at. So I had asked him why he had chosen to sit there that first day.

"_The fuck are you doing?"_

"_Sitting here, what else?" Several people looked over._

"_No, I am asking WHAT are you doing?"_

"_Like I said, sitting."_

"_Maybe I should rephrase it, WHY are you sitting there?"_

"Because I can?" More people looked over. A few winced in advance.

"Well, don't, because that's my spot, and only I sit at this table." Some people looked like they were going to kill me. What's going on? I have no clue. Honestly, why would they get mad at when I tell this kid to move it? Whenever it's someone else, they don't care.

"Is there a reason WHY I should move?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eye, and when he turned his head towards me, I saw his left side of his face. Maybe that was the reason why they got mad at me? After all, it WAS just a scar . . . but that doesn't make sense. Why would they get angry about yelling at a weirdly scarred boy? But he did have a point. I only have ONE reason as to not have him there, and it does sound pretty stupid.

"None really, I just don't want you to sit there. Only I sit there." I deadpanned, as had never really thought about it.

"Then I'm staying here!" Every day after that, the Moyashi had sat there.

"Hi, Kanda!" He waved his hand towards me. He was STILL sitting at my table. I can't wait until I have the opportunity to point Mugen at his dumb face.

"Why are you still sitting at MY table, Moyashi?" I saw his face fall slightly. Normally when I ask him that he just laughs, bthinks he looks sad. The fuck's wrong him?!

"Do you know what day it is, Kanda?" Strange, he ALWAYS calls me Bakanda, never by my actual name.

"Yeah, it's Christmas, the twenty-fifth day of December?" I gazed at him as he looked even more sad, wondering why the hell he would ask such a stupid question, as one merely had to look at a calendar, right? So why would he ask a question about what day it was? Wait . . . didn't he say that his birthday was on Christmas? Shit, I should have said that his was birthday as well.

"Oh, okay . . ." His face looked like the picture of sadness, and every other dark and depressed emotion known to mankind.

"And your birthday." I quickly fumbled the words out of my mouth, feeling a bit embarrassed that had I made him sad, and over the fact that this is means that I'm warming up to him. But Hell itself would rather freeze over, willingly, before I warm up to him, so it must have frozen over on its own accord. Well, fuck this, 'cause WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE! A shiver ran up my spine as I reviewed what had just transpired in my thoughts not too long ago.

"You remembered! I thought that you didn't care!" Allen's annoying voice broke my train of thought, and I looked at him. He looked like he could explode any second now, armed with the knowledge of the fact that I remembered his birthday.

"No, I just had it stuck in my head because you wouldn't shut up about your damn birthday!" I gave him a death glare only to find him laughing at me. "WHAT'S SO FUCKING FUNNY, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Don't kill him. Don't kill him. Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him. WHERE THE HELL IS MUGEN WHEN I NEED IT TO KILL HIM!

"I only talked about my Birthday once, Bakanda! I guess I was right on how your brain is smaller than the rest of you, you slowpoke!" By now, the doomed little shit was rolling on the floor, laughing his head off. He started to laugh even more when I felt something being put on my head, and, out of surprise, my poor, precious Soba was spilled all over the floor. There was a snicker from behind - a snicker all too familiar to me; it was the Baka Usagi. Now it seemed that there were two doomed little shits.

"Awww! Yuu-chan looks SOOOOOOO CUTE!" I flinched at the word 'cute' and at his voice that was getting higher and higher pitched.

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU. BOTH! AND. DON'T. CALL. ME. YUU-CHAN!" I reached for Mugen. I need to kill these two idiots.

"AH! Moyashi-chan, we need to run away! Hurry, before Yuu-chan kills us!" The Baka Usagi made a break for the Moyashi.

"Don't call me 'Moyashi-chan', or would you like to wake up one day bald?" The annoying little boy towered over the Baka Usagi, clearly showing his dark side. Baka Usagi put his hands up in a defensive manner and started shrieking and sobbing apologies. 'I'm sorry Allen, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Don't kill meeeeeeeeee!'.

"Oi, Baka Usagi, what about me?" Don't kill them yet, no, not quite yet, but I can soon, though. Oh, how I can't wait to impale them with Mugen! The Usagi turned towards me and started to do the same thing that he did for the Moyashi. I pulled Mugen even more out of its sheath, causing the Usagi to scream out of fright and apologies to come even more rapid-fire.

"What are you doing, Bakanda? Didn't you know that Lavi is supposed to bow down to me? Perhaps I should give you a lesson about that!" The Moyashi launched towards me, with his Innocence, Crown Clown, activated. I pulled Mugen out of its sheath, countered Moyashi's attack and went for the area he left open, the outside of his left calf. He twisted to avoid the blade. I must admit, the Baka Moyashi is good at dodging and athletics. As I was going to kick him in the stomach, he jumped up and instead kicked me in the gut.

"Do you want your fucking hair to be shaved off, Moyashi?" I sneered at him, trying to pretend the kick hadn't affected me.

"How about I shave off that girly hair that you have there, so you can actually look like a boy for once?" He mimicked my sneer and raised his weird-claw-things-that-are-actually-his-fingers, and I raised Mugen, and the staring contest commenced.

"Face it, you'll never be able to touch my hair! It would be easy to cut off your ass wipe hair! Once I am done shaving off all of your fucking hair I will send it to some old men!" Growling, I aimed Mugen at his head; even an inch would satisfy my anger, though I would rather prefer his whole scalp.

"Geez, can't you guys take a break from fighting for once? Nii-san doesn't like paying for the damage, and you two do tend to break half of the stuff, or all of the stuff, in the room you guys fight in! Could you two just be calm for once? Kanda! Don't you dare harm Allen today! It's his birthday, so don't you dare even think of touching him!" Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, Lenalee is here! I don 't want to face the Sister Complex's wrath, or hers! Quick! Pretend you were just going to slice Lavi in half, instead, but Allen stepped in front of me.

"Baka Moyashi, get out of the way."

"Huh? I thought that you were goin-" I shoved him out of the way and walked to Lavi, who had somehow managed to wind up rather conveniently behind the Baka Moyashi.

"Lavi . . . you're gonna pay for that." Usagi let out an 'Eh?' and paled at the thought of what I was going to do to him.

"Oh, you were just going after Lavi. Okay, then. Lavi, you might want to start running soon, or you have a high probability of dying." Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could tell she was hiding her laughter.

"Bakanda, I thought that we wer-" I quickly glared at him and mouthed 'I am sure she would yell at you too if she found out we were fighting, and maybe be chased by Komui's fucking robots as well.' At that point, the dumbass for once shut up, and played along.

"Huh. Allen, did you say something?"

"Yeah, I was going to ask why Bakanda was going to kill Lavi, but then I remembered that he spilled Bakanda's Soba." I had to hold in my laughter as I saw Usagi's face once he realized that he was just betrayed by one (or both in his mind) or his friends so they wouldn't get in trouble. And the fact that Lenalee was clearly not going to help him out of this one.

"Liars! Lenalady! They're lying! They said they were going to shave off each other's heads, and then you stepped in, and now they're making me take the fall!" He pointed accusingly at us.

"What are you talking about? You aren't taking any fall for us. You're lying!" Allen and I looked at each other in confusion as we had both said the same thing together. Grinding my teeth, I walked out of the cafeteria. It was true, though, he had made me spill my Soba.-Edited- I heard someone yelling my name, it sounds like the Baka Moyashi, I just kept walking towards my room. I need to get away from these dumb ass's, sooner or later they will start to make me dumb too. It sounds like the Baka Moyashi is still chasing me, pretend that he isn't there, maybe he would go away. Still there, go away, I don't need you to be near me, why can't he just go and annoy some other people for once?

"Kanda! Kanda! Bakanda! Where do you think you're going? Can't you see that I want to talk to you? Hey! Are you even listening to me? Fine then!" Thank Mugen, I thou-.

"GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING BAKA MOYASHI!?" The damned brat actually jumped on me!

"Kanda, I tried to get your attention! So this was the only way to get your attention, that's what I thought at least." I tried to pry the Baka Moyashi's arms from around my neck, geez, how strong is he?!

"Let go of me!"

"Nope! Not until you let me spend the day with you!" God his sing-song voice is scary.

"What makes you think that I will let you hang around meal day, even if it's your Birthday!"

"Please? I won't call you Bakanda for week!" His grip tightened.

"No." I tried to wiggle out of his grip."

"I won't go near you for a _whole_ month, even if we get the same mission, I would take another train and search by myself if I have too." That idea got in my head, and it doesn't sound to bad. Though that means that I won't have my peace for the day, then again I can be left alone for the next month, oh how I yearn for the lovely silence.

"It's a deal Moyashi, and you better keep it." And like magic, the pressure disappeared from around my neck. I doubt that I could have stayed awake any longer, with the Baka Moyashi cutting off my air supply and all.

"Yay! Come on Kanda, I have something to show you! It's _just_ around the corner!" Thinking what I had just gotten myself into, I followed the Moyashi to wherever he is trying to lead me too. -Edited?- It looked like he was leading me the roof, why I have no idea, or maybe he wants to tell me his last wishes and last words, and then kill himself by jumping of off the roof? No, I heard him talking about how he lives for the Akuma, and for the sake of Humanity, so I don't think that he would kill himself . . . unless he was lying.

"Baka Moyashi can you at least tell me where we are going? You can at least have the decency to tell me where you are taking me." I tried to hide the fact that I am _'not'_ thinking about giving him a good hit on the head.

"You will find out later Kanda!" Should've known that would have happened, cliché. Moyashi is still calling me Kanda, and not Bakanda, I wonder why he is calling me Kanda, and not Bakanda. Then again, who knows what goes on in the Baka Moyashi's head?

"I would rather find out _NOW_ Moyashi, I don't like to be left in the dark when it comes for a surprise, and one where it involves you and the Baka Usagi. My hair has been dyed, braided, designed enough to tell you that." Moyashi kept silent.

"NO! I don't think we are going to make it in time!" He began to run faster.

"What do you mean that we won't make it in time? What does this have to do with time anyways?" He _still_ kept silent, so he's not going to answer me huh? By this time we got to the top of the stairs and went to towards the door that leads to the roof top. When he opened it, and pulled me behind him, Moyashi jumped onto the tiled roof on the side of the plat form that allows people to stand on the roof, but not on the tiles themselves. The Moyashi and I got to the top most level of the roof, and faced the sunset. When I looked at the Moyashi for answers as to why he lead to the roof top, and how he did not get lost along the way, I saw that his face had been lit up by the dying glow of the sun. His hair was shimmering the colors of the sunset itself, it was like he was a mini version of the sunset that was happening. I looked away quickly, trying not to show interest in the Moyashi. Snow had started to fall from the sky, and laced us with it's soft, cold blanket. When I next glanced at the Moyashi, the snow had gotten stuck on his eyelashes and in his hair. The sun was just about to go down when the Moyashi turned to look at me.

"Why did you bring my here?"

"So that I can get my wish." After he said that, he slowly leaned forwards, and planted a kiss on my lips, we held the moment for a couple of seconds.

"Hey Allen, Kand- OH MY GOD! KANDA WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? YOU CAN'T STEAL ALLEN'S FIRST KISS! I WANTED TO!" My checks flushed, this was not a position that I wanted to be in.

"No Lavi, I kissed Bakanda, and you can't have my second kiss, that one goes to Kanda, just like the first." To prove that he kissed me again. This set off a series of yells and protests from the Usagi, not that I cared, because I am finding that I don't really mind the Moyashi's kisses that he was giving to me.

"Lavi did you find them? Lavi? Wha- Kanda . . . ? Why are you lip raping Allen?" Not again, of please not again. I pulled away from his kiss to give Leenalee an answer.

"It's the other way around, the Moyashi was lip raping me, not me him. Baka Usagi, can you please stop now? Your giving me a head ache."

"Kanda, can I have your third kiss as well?" How could I say no? I nodded. Maybe I will forgo the deal, his kisses _are_ very nice. I wonder what his wish was?

A.N~

Sorry for not having Kanda cussing a lot towards the end, my mom was kind of right beside me when I finished it. I am so happy that I was able to make a Shounen Ai chapter in this story, I will give you a heads up though, I will _never, __**EVER**_ write a Yaoi fanfiction, well maybe, but it would be _very_ light Yaoi.


	9. Mana

12-25-19XX, No more days left

Chapter 8, Mana

_The snowflakes were falling heavy, but Mana and I were in the city, so when the snow hit the ground it just turned into a disgusting brown and black slush. Mana was holding my hand so that I won't get lost in the sea of crowds made of people, Mana was talking about how happy he was, and how he was surprised that it has already been three years within my adoption. I was happy too, because I have a birthday, and to top it off, it was also Christmas. We walked out of a food shop, Mana took me out for dinner as my birthday gift. I broke out of Mana's gift so that I could look at a store that was selling a variety of mittens. As I was walking down the road, I heard a clamor on the right side of me, when I turned my head to see what was going on, someone screamed 'Watch out!' and pushed me forwards. My elbows and knees were skinned, and they are stinging a lot too, but that doesn't matter, someone just pushed me out the way of the dog cart, and the person sounded a lot like Mana, and only Mana can sound like Mana, no matter what, and no matter who. Took a glimpse at the person, it was Mana. What's Mana doing there? Why is Mana there? I don't want Mana there, he is supposed to be by my side and comforting me, and thanking the person that saved me, so he can't be there, but he is!_

_ "Mana? Are you okay Mana? Mana?" I nudged Mana, maybe this was just a sick joke, remember when Allen the dog died? Mana pretended to hang himself, maybe he was pretending to be hit by a dog cart then? Oh please let it just be a joke!_

_ "Allen, I love you, just remember that I will always be living in you as long as you keep your memories of me with you. There is ano-" Mana began to cough up blood! This is not a joke, oh Mana, don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone again!_

_ "Mana don't leave me! Please get up and walk! Please! Mana!" He looked at me and motioned me to come closer to him, I came ran to his side and started to cry and hiccup._

_ "Allen, no matter what, don't stop walking." Mana went limp, everything around me just became blurs and noises that I could not understand, the only thing that I saw was Mana's dead body in the remains of the dog cart. I must have blacked out after I screamed my voice raw, I only stopped after I felt blood in my throat._

_. . ._

_ I only want Mana back, that's all I care about. I can't live without Mana beside me, why can't I see him again? Oh yeah, he's dead, I keep on forgetting that, I guess I must have that 'Selective Amnesia*' or whatever after all._

_ "Good Evening little boy~ Do you want your loved person to be brought back from the clutches of your vile God?"_

_ "Does that mean I can get Mana back?"_

_ "Yes, you can get Mana back, here is what he will come back as, now all I need is your help, and you can bring him back. All you have to do is say your loved one's name loud and clear to bring them back from the dead!" The creepy fat man pointed to a weird skeleton that randomly came out of the ground._

_ "MMMAAAAANNNNNNAAAAAAAA!" A bright flash came into the weird skeleton thing. The name 'Mana' became written on it's forehead._

_ "Allen? What did you do Allen! You made me an Akuma! I curse you!" The skeleton that was now Mana came towards me and slashed my left side of my face, the creepy man smiled even bigger than before. My left arm started to itch, and when I fell on the ground it erupted into a big silver claw and began to attack the skeleton Mana. My arm thwarted Mana away from me, he landed a couple of meters away from me._

_ "RUN MANA! HURRY! RRRUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"_

_ "I love you Allen."_

A.N~

Selective Amnesia- remembers only selective parts of events that occurred in a defined period of time.

Read more at: Types of Amnesia . #ixzz3N3msSqvg

Sorry about the short chapter, my sister asked (told) me that I can (am) spend the night with her at Grandpa's house (Grandmas dead), and when Mom asked if Grandpa knew she 'Yes.', and that was on Thursday. Then Today, I had to go to a White Elephant (Why do they call it that?) and spent a couple of hours there, went home (1 hour and a 1/2 on average), went to Gamestop, got Sims 4, and Dead Space 2 (God I love that game!). Then spent the little time I had for the chapter before I meet the dead line. (Another reason why it is short is because I want to play Sims 4, sorry!)


	10. Memories

Chapter 9, Memories

12-15-19XX, No more days left

I woke up to pain on the left side of my face, and something dripping down, something that I haven't seen for a long time, blood, my blood. There was a thumping sound coming from inside of my chest, what is that? That doesn't matter, I need to hurry to where Mana is! Because that was just a bad dream right? There's no way that he's dead, and had died a second time as a metal monster by . . . by . . . by my _left_ arm, my _cursed_ arm, the _demon_ arm. The blood was still dripping down the left side of my face, it hurts, I think that I will just sit on my bed and what for the pain to go away, it feels like my head was trying to explode, and it feels worse than the migraines that I had from stress before Mana decided to adopt me. Mana, I wonder if he would still be alive if he didn't adopt me, because well . . . I _am_ the cause of that right? I mean, _have_ to be, if Mana didn't adopt me, then he wouldn't have pushed me out of the way from the Dog Cart, so then that means that it's my fault right? Right?

I tried to yell at my irritation, but I couldn't even utter a squeak. I pulled my legs even closer to my chest so that I could ignore the cold in the room better. Thoughts kept wracking Hell and havoc in my mind as I thought of how Mana's death could have been avoided. The door opened, and wouldn't dare to look at the person's face in fear that I might mistake them for Mana.

"Hey Allen, are you okay? OH MY GOD! IS THAT BLOOD?" The person ran to me, more with the weird language, can't they talk to me in the same language? Don't they know that I killed my Father after I resurrected him, and can't even talk? The person kept making moves to get me to show them the wound on the left side of my face. Once I saw a hand going up to turn my head so they can see the wound, I bit down on it, and bit down hard. The person let out an incoherent string of words that I couldn't even understand in the first place, not that I cared, I just wanted the blood to be out of my mouth.

"What's up with the racket? This is a hospital, patients are supposed to resting, not biting your hands you idiot, you're a disgrace to the Bookman clan!" It's Bookman, then the other must have been wanna-be, no, that sounds out right rude to call him that, then again, I don't remember him saying his name. Who knows, I am bad with names anyways, probably because I never had a name, until Mana came . . . Mana . . .

"Moyashi-chan started it first! All I did was see blood on his face and went to see where it was coming from, and then he just _bit_ me! _BIT _me is say, _BIT_ ME! NOT ONLY THAT BUT HE BIT UNTIL HE REACHED BONE!"

"Maybe he doesn't want you to care after him? Wait, why does he look like that?"

"I heard him yelling at the top of his lungs, and when I came in his face just started to randomly bleed and his hair turned white!" He must be stupid, even though I can't understand him, by the tone of his voice, it sounds like he was overreacting about the pain, or dealt with worse.

"Allen, can you tell me what you dreamed about?" There was more footsteps nearing the door that they came into not that long ago. Not knowing what he was saying, I just kept starting at nothing, I don't want to deal with this right not, I want Mana, and Mana only! Bookman sighed, as he found out that it would be impossible to get an answer out of me, barriers and all.

"What happened?" Female, more people, can't they just go away already and leave me to mope about Mana?!

"It seems that Moyashi-chan had dreamed about what happened, and it seems that he can't even hear us, and if he can, then he is not talking, or can't . . ." What are they talking about?

"What do you mean by that Lavi? Not that long ago Allen was able to talk to us, rudely, but he was still able to talk to us!" Still waiting for them to talk so that I can understand them . . . then again, all they do is just babble incoherent words. I felt one of them approach me, causing me to hug my knees even closer to my chest. Mana is still on my mind, and it would only pain me more to remember what I did to him.

"I originally came here to give Moyashi-chan some dinner, since he didn't get to eat any to eat." There was an added weight to my bed, I quickly glanced up, it looks like a trey of food, in all honesty, I am not hungry, nope, not _one_ bit, not after what I did to Mana . . .

"Allen isn't touching his food, how come you aren't eating Allen? . . . Come on, you _have_ eat, please!"

"Leena-lady, I don't think that Moyashi-chan is going to eat his dinner." I just want them to go already, I don't want to be bothered. A while later they were talking among themselves, I of course, kept silent, mostly because I seem to have a throat problem right now. About a couple of minutes later, they found out that I still didn't touch my food, and was almost force feed, if it hadn't been early in the morning. Sometime during the day my head started to nod off from sleep deprivation, all it took was that one slip to remind me of what I did to Mana, it just plays over, and over, and over! People all throughout the day came and visited me, withier or not it was the same person or not, I couldn't tell, the only thing that I saw were those _hellish_ memories ever since I woke up from the memory-turned-nightmare filled sleep.

A.N~

Sorry about the short chapter, but I kinda only got what . . .around three hours of sleep? Yeah . . . I probably fell asleep around 3-4 a.m., and woke up at 7 a.m.. It also turns out that my family doesn't like the smell of packed squid, sure it smells bad but, it tastes good as long as you don't get a huge handful . . . or anything bigger than one strand, anything more than that to a person just eating that would probably blanch. They also don't like Soybean Milk either . . . 'Shame on you, shame on your Cow, are you taking notes?' yep, a total nerd (not really, I only watched Mulan no more than ten times, it's just that I have good memorization skills, and that my big sister kept one quoting it.). Anyways, the point is, I have to go back to school on Monday, and I am taking College classes, despite the fact I am nowhere near my graduation date, such as; Mathematics 10B/A, Mathematics 128A, Mathematics16A/B, Psychology 16A, Psych. 131, Psych. 1, Psych. 130, Japanese Language and Culture 7A, and East Asian Languages and Cultures 109. And I am not even close to College yet, oh the fun. Thank you Youtube and UCBerkeley!


	11. Silence

Chapter 10, Silence

1-3-19XX

It never ends, the nightmare, that's why I stopped sleeping a long time ago. How long ago, I have no idea, I don't dare to move from my spot in case something reminds of Mana . . . it's also the reason why I eat, since he usually gave me his food when we were travelling, and it's not like I really need it anyways. The only thing that I get angry at is that I can't speak, or understand what they are saying, I don't like complete silence, especially by myself. Insanity, it dwells in everyone, I know that, I used to call everyone insane if they were ever 'nice' to me, mainly just by giving me old moldy bread then snickering when I ate it. Now that I think about, maybe they will do the same thing, start giving me old moldy bread and reprimanding me when I eat, or snicker, but I can't really see them doing that really, they seem 'nice'. They come in sometimes and try to talk to me, not that that works out much anyways. The Asian lady seems to know me, and visits me a lot, and leaves me only when her brother (I learned that later on, I had lots of time to think) comes to drag her away from my room for her health.

"Hey, Moyashi-chan, are you feeling better? . . . You should eat your food soon, you will feel better once you do." It seems to be the 'Lavi', he's . . . strange. 'Lavi' likes to bring random stuff to me or do idiotic stuff to try and get a reaction out of me, it does really, but I just don't let my emotions show. I started to tune out what 'Lavi' was saying, I have things on my mind, not able to talk or understand the language that everyone is talking to you, it gets lonely. He seems to be doing a funny dance and making an idiot of himself, he looks really stupid right now. A small smile slipped across my face, noticing it, I dropped my head down so that 'Lavi' wouldn't see my smile. A bit late for that, he already saw it, only to make him cheer, clap, and double his efforts in making me smile.

"What's going on Lavi? How come you are laughing like no tomorrow?" The Asian girl came in with food for me to eat, my supper.

"Allen just smiled! I swear he did, even hid his face when he smiled! I told you that it would work!" 'Lavi' pointed to the girl and did the 'I am right, and you were wrong, and I am better than you' face and puffed out his chest. I heard her sigh at his antics.

"Is that true?"

"Leenalee, I wouldn't be celebrating if I was lying you know!" Lavi grew angry at the fact that she doubted him, maybe he likes her?

"That doesn't mean that I can't think that Allen went crazy and started laughing from insanity, and for all I know, he could have gone temporary insane back then!" She retorted. "Here Allen, I just wanted to give your food, and walked in on this scene, sorry if we annoyed you." 'Leenalee' apologized, and placed a try of food on my bed. I eyed the trey, but made no move to eat it, I bet that their plan is to give me food until I am starving, the 'Ultimate Plan to Get Allen to Eat' I bet.

"But yeah . . . in case you didn't notice, but you might not want to touch those blankets unless you plan to wash them Leenalady, Moyashi-chan kind of did his number on the blankets." 'Leenalee' or 'Leenalady' immediately retracted her hand from my blankets on my bed, Lavi must have told her about what I do when I have to go. I can't help it, I'm scared that I might remember something that will bring back more memories, and what I did to Mana. My eyelids feel heavy, but I can't let sleep take me over, not know , or I will have to re-live _that_ all over again. Though I don't think that I can't stay awake much longer, I don't even know how long I have been up, since I stay in the same place the whole time.

"I'll come by later to change to sheets and clean them later, if my brother allows me to anyways." I can't stay awake much longer, I feel like I haven't slept for days on end, but that's okay, I deserve as much.

A.N~

Sorry for the shorter-than-usual chapter, I had to do some stuff, like get a publisher for a novel that I'm going to write soon, 'Letters to NoBODY'. I will be notified who will be my novel editor in two business days.


	12. Samurai

A.U~

I was too tired on Friday night to type all of it, I got home at 8 something, and was able to go on the computer around 9-ish, and I just got my hair cut, a school prep rally, Sushi that I didn't like, not getting enough sleep (goes to sleep around 12-1:30 a.m. each night, and usually wakes up again between 2-4:45 a.m.) I hate stiff beds that have springs in them, I go to sleep faster on a softer bed. So I wrote a good 2,000 words to update on Saturday because I was too tired last night, and an extra 1,000 to make up to it. Dead. Tired.

Chapter 10, Samurai

The door creaked open, out the side of my eye, I see long hair, longer than 'Leenalee's', I didn't move. I do not have enough strength for that anymore, just as how I lost my voice. I hear a deep voice, with a 'hint' of annoyance in it. Can't understand, can't speak, can't write, can't move. The person seems to now have more than a 'hint' of annoyance now, seething is what I think Mana would say. Don't think, not now, never now. The person (I think it's a he, from the deep voice and the virtual endless supply of impatience (AU I don't think all men are impatient, most are though)) He says a couple of curse words, 'Fucking bastard, I need to kill that little idiot shit Rabbit.' I let passed a light airy giggle, I am glad that I can now understand someone.

"The fuck?" Nope, no reaction from me. He cleared his throat. _"The fuck?"_ I moved my eyes to glare at him, I hope he doesn't intend on throwing me out. The person I was looking at was She-He, I don't think anyone told me his name yet . . . hopefully he will introduce himself. He raises an eyebrow at me, probably from glaring at him, or understanding him. (AU In this fanfiction, I am having Allen know Japanese as his original language, since he was a street rat and all (Don't Kill MMEEE!), so I was thinking that Mana would teach Allen Japanese first, then English, also, Yullen, )

"Yo, Yuu, did you talk to Moyashi-chan yet?" 'Lavi' slammed the door open. That remark raised my eyebrow. I have all ways been ignoring 'Lavi', so I didn't notice that until now.

"He doesn't know English, that's for sure."

"So are you saying that Moyashi-chan knew a different language besides English?" 'Lavi' leaned on the door frame, tilting his head this way and that while making observations, mainly about me.

"_Hey Beansprout, don't fucking stay around the poor bastard to, much, or you will become a dumb ass like him. Trust me, he is very stupid, can't tell his fucking right hand from his left sometimes. _Moyashi knows what you are saying dumb ass, anyways, do you know what I just fucking said?" She-he pointed towards 'Lavi', and ignored his confused look as to what She-he was talking about. I grinned, 'Lavi' sure seemed stupid.

"No . . . should I?" 'Lavi' furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "So, how did you make Moyashi-chan smile without my help?"

"You 'helped' the whole fucking situation, thanks to you being stupid." (Good Night! *Yawn* 437 words down) She-he scoffed at 'Lavi'.

"What did you say to Moyashi-chan?" 'Lavi raised the eyebrow that doesn't have an eye patch under it, and leaned forward.

"_Should I tell the shit-head what I said? The look on his dirt bag face would be fucking funny, and Baka-Usagi is calling you Beansprout-chan, you." _I scowled, I am the one he is calling Beansprout-chan!? Yeah, I want to see his expression, so I nodded with my eyes, to tired and hungry to actually nod.

" I said; 'Hey Beansprout, don't fucking stay around the poor bastard to, much, or you will become a dumb ass like him. Trust me, he is very stupid, can't tell his fucking right hand from his left sometimes.', which Moyashi agreed to." She-he also calls me Beansprout as well! I was hoping they were talking about someone else, and not me.

"WWWHHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT! MOYASHI-CHAN, I AM NOTHING LIKE THAT! YUU-CHAN WHY DID YOU TELL HIM THAT!" 'Lavi yelled at 'Yuu-chan'(?), I heard Beansprout, they must be talking about me, I can only hope for the good outcome.

"Che. _No worries you Beansprout, Idiot Rabbit got mad at me for telling you that, and now he is worrying his little dumb ass head at what you might fucking think about him. Though I think I have to cut him up, no matter how many times I tell him not to call me that, he still does._" I let out a relaxed sigh, looks like I won't be thrown out today. My stomach rumbled, gaining 'Baka Usagi's' or 'Lavi's' smirk. He put the trey he was holding onto my bed and nudged it closer to me.

"Yuu-chan, can you translate for me?"

"DON'T FUCKING CALL ME THAT YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT! STAY STILL SO I CAN FUCKING CHOP YOU UP!" 'Yuu-chan' began chasing 'Baka Usagi' around my medical room, with sword and an aura from hell in hand. I gingerly glanced at the food 'Baka Usagi' left me, looks like some soup and a piece of bread. Ignoring the pain of huger, I looked down in between my legs to glare at the bed sheet underneath me, my stains are on it. I let myself slide back down into the depths of hell in my mind again. I. Just. Want. Him. Nothing. Else. Nothing. Else. Nothing. Else. I. Killed. Him. I. Turned. Him. Into. A. Monster. A. Monster. Monster. A. Monster. Just. Like. Me. I don't deserve to live, I killed him, I turned him into a monster and killed him, killed him, killed him, killed him, KILLED Mana. I should die, maybe that would repent for the sins that I did against HIM? Or would HIM yell at me for killing myself and then forgive me? Would anyone miss me? No, why would THEY miss a MONSTER, no a DEMON like _ME_? They can't understand me anyways, only one can, and it seems like he doesn't really care about me. The _outside_ noise stopped. Door sliding open and closing, shoes clicking the tile, shaking on my arm, demon arm, worried shouting, door opening, more shouting, prick in my arm, non-demon, numbness, blackness, _sleep_. Nothing happened, no nightmares, just pitch black, so thick I can't see my own hands. I think that they put into a forced sleep or something, I guess they can tell how tired I looked. I put myself into the same position that was in when I was awake. Scenes of when Mana was still alive, and not a _MONSTER_ and died _again_, and the same _thing_ appearing before me to make the deal that would seal my fate to darkness and pain. The night that took Mana away from starts to begin, the same night Mana adopted me, and on the day of Christmas, the Birthday of Jesus Christ, or so Mana told me.

_The snowflakes were falling heavy, but Mana and I were in the city, so when the snow hit the ground it just turned into a disgusting brown and black slush. Mana was holding my hand so that I won't get lost in the sea of crowds made of people, Mana was talking about how happy he was, and how he was surprised that it has already been three years within my adoption. I was happy too, because I have a birthday, and to top it off, it was also Christmas. We walked out of a food shop, Mana took me out for dinner as my birthday gift. I broke out of Mana's girp so that I could look at a store that was selling a variety of mittens. As I was walking down the road, I heard a clamor on the right side of me, when I turned my head to see what was going on, someone screamed 'Watch out!' and pushed me forwards. My elbows and knees were skinned, and they are stinging a lot too, but that doesn't matter, someone just pushed me out the way of the dog cart, and the person sounded a lot like Mana, and only Mana can sound like Mana, no matter what, and no matter who. Took a glimpse at the person, it was Mana. What's Mana doing there? Why is Mana there? I don't want Mana there, he is supposed to be by my side and comforting me, and thanking the person that saved me, so he can't be there, but he is!_

_ "Mana? Are you okay Mana? Mana?" I nudged Mana, maybe this was just a sick joke, remember when Allen the dog died? Mana pretended to hang himself, maybe he was pretending to be hit by a dog cart then? Oh please let it just be a joke!_

_ "Allen, I love you, just remember that I will always be living in you as long as you keep your memories of me with you. There is ano-" Mana began to cough up blood! This is not a joke, oh Mana, don't leave me alone, I don't want to be alone again!_

_ "Mana don't leave me! Please get up and walk! Please! Mana!" It fades away to show me what will happen next_ (C.8)

I turned my head away, knowing that it would only bring even more pain at my failure of bringing Mana back to life. My eyes fell on a time where some kids were beating me up.

"_What are you doing here you DEMON!" The leader of the group spat at me out of hatred._

_ "Yeah, why do you insist on staying here ? You know that no one wants you!" A girl came up to me and kicked me in the stomach._

_ "You should just die you DEMON!" A boy came up and began punching me over and over and over. I can only cringe and hold cry's of pain when their hits land on my body. They are right, I don't belong here, there is nothing here in this world that I belong to, or can help, or change, or make happy, and can never belong to anything, not even a family. Even long after they left, I still lay curled in a fetus position on my side, it hurts to breath, let alone move. I think they broke a rib, which in turn punctured a lung. An animal went by me, it looked panicked. There was several wolf howls not that far away. All around me the world starts to shatter and fall into the black oblivion of my mind. _

When I wake up I notice that I am laying down on clean sheets and hooked up to machines. There are several tubes going into my _human_ arm, and one in my _demon_ arm.

"Glad you're awake now idiot apprentice, wait I forgot, _Glad you're awake now idiot apprentice."_

A.U~

Sorry, like I said before, I was dead tired, why? Well because what during the week (Not including Wednesday), all I do is just go to school and back, read stories for inspiration, get bored out of my mind, watch Youtube, take unneeded College class, learn Kanji, read _real_ books (In American History my teacher doesn't care as long as I take notes, they don't even care if I read a book during an assembly!), deal with people who don't know how to take off their shoes and track mud/dirt/anything else outside into the kitchen, Mom and her Fiancé kissing in the kitchen, being yelled at because I won't touch anything that I think is loaded with dead skin cells, Mom always coming into my room for stupid reasons (Asking if I want to finish of a bag of food they already stuck their hands into (Not happening)) so yeah . . . they need to be more clean, it's disgusting, one of the many reasons why I stay in my room all the time.


	13. Cross

Chapter 12, Debts

1-4-19XX

"_You __**do**__ understand what I am saying right? I sure fucking hope you do, because I'm not going to teach you English, nor do I care. All I care about is that you get rid of my debts, but it seems that right now you can't. Well fuck, looks like I have to go to those damned twins again, I just hope that they don't destroy another city out of rage."_ Not knowing what was going on, and why this man was putting something in his mouth when there was a sign that _clearly_ says (image likewise, a red circle with a red line going through it) that it doesn't want the object that looks like the man's weird object, smells bad, here. I think. But I just nodded, I can understand him, so I might as well comply to him.

"You're not supposed to be smoking here _General_ Cross, this is a _medical_ _ward_, not a death ward." The scary looking woman is back, from the looks everyone gives her, she must lead them. She also won't leave me alone, spends too much time to beat a dead horse to eat and sleep I say. I wonder what Mana would have thought if he saw me like this. '_What are doing sitting Allen? You know that you should just stand back up and walk, that __**is**__ what a Walker does you know!'_ Or something like that I assume, something cheesy, but would always work. I would walk, but I have killed the one who gave me strength, love, food, safety, care, inspiration, helped me gain back some of the childhood that I had lost, and _saved_ me from the dark alleys of London and it's drunkards. He always gave me warmth and food, even at the cost of his own health. I would love to walk forward, but I cannot, for I have lost the will too. There is nothing for me to live for. Nothing. Even if it meant the world wept for one of it's life's were lost to Oblivion. Even if it meant that I would be herald by all of the people of Earth, and thanked for the rest of Humanity's life for the service I had done. No, I only need one thing to live, and I have lost it, I have lost _HIM_.

"Sorry, but unless you want to pay for debts Head Nurse, I suggest that you let me smoke here, besides, my Idiot Apprentice here is used to my . . . habits. Well, at least he was, I assume this happened at the twenty-fifth of December correct?" The woman looked surprised, the man has long read hair, strange.

"Yeah, and not long after that his left side of his face started to bleed out of nowhere! He wouldn't stop moving, until awhile later. Then he just went into the same tight fetal position that you see him now, and will not move besides the rare eye movements, nodding, and apparent laughing, but besides that, he never moves." She looked more and more flustered the more closer she got to the ending.

"This is what . . . ten days after the twenty-fifth, wow. Who do you have? Allen wasn't even twitching ten days in!" The red headed man let his weird smelly thing fall from between his lips to the floor, which gained a face out of disgust and wonder.

"REALLY!? Then this _is_ an improvement from the first time then." Her gaze full of curiosity snaked it's way towards me. Ignored, let me be, let me repent, let me wallow, let me die.

"The information that the Girly-boy gave in the report fo Komui seems to be true, Allen here just doesn't know English, but knows Japanese instead. Mana must have wanted to talk to Allen in a practically unknown language, safe from any _real_ humans. Smart move _then_, but annoying _now_. Though I wonder why he remembers Japanese, but not English, maybe it has something to do with his 'Father'. Allen's 'Father' had taught him one of the languages, so he must have had kept one, and forgotten the other! Only if he was wasn't like this, then I could get done and over with." The red head shook his head at the end, mixed with disappointment.

"With what Cross? What can you possibly finish with Allen being healthy again?" The woman leaned towards _**The Smelly One.**_

"With what? Oh, if my Idiot Apprentice was healthy, then I could just give him my debts. Instead of going through the trouble of giving the debts to those damned Noah twins." Noah, why does that sound familiar? Is that the one word that I know in this _damned god-fucking shit filled hellish_ language! But oh god, why does the word 'debittsu' sound scary and full of doom and pain?

"You are not going to use my patients as laborers so they can pay your god-damned debts!" She seemed to grow in size and snarled at the Smelly One, and breathed hell fire. He merely put up his hands in the air.

"Didn't you hear me? I said _if_ he was healthy, but it seems that I have to leave my debts with the twins instead. Hope that they don't destroy another _fucking_ city out of rage. I'm sure that they even killed their own subordinates as well, I wonder how . . . though the look on their faces!" The Smelly One began rolling on the floor, still smelling, and laughing like a mad man.

"As long as you don't force my patients to pay off your debts, I don't care!" This time she spit something like liquid fire at The Smelly One.

"I am leaving a . . . 'smalll' amount of debts for Idiot Apprentice to pay for when he gets better. Though I will be back by the twenty-sixth, I have to check up on him by then I think . . . well anyways, I'm leaving them on the night stand. _Bye Idiot Apprentice, I will be back soon, I have things to take care of first. I'm leaving you a 'present' for you, you can look at it when you get well enough to do the same stunts that you did back at that circus. Goodbye my apprentice."_ The Smelly One just leaves me shocked, I don't remember being his 'apprentice', or how he knows that I used to be part of a circus, and what I did to get a 'present', I hope that it didn't have anything to do with the apparent 'debittsu' that I heard The Smelly One and the woman say.

A.U~

Forgive me if it seems sloppy, I watched _that_ episode in Death Note. During _that_ episode, my 'Mother' told me not to cry, quote on quote(not really), '_It's just a cartoon, there is nothing to cry about.'_. To be of which, I simply replied, while trying not to sob, and also quote on quote, '_I can cry when I want!'_ , then after that she never bothered me again for the rest of 1-23-2015 (for the people reading in the future).


End file.
